


Safe and Sound

by annejumps



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annejumps/pseuds/annejumps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur tells Eames he's put his birthday present in a safe, which Eames must crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of fluff-smut I wrote today for Liz, based on an idea she had. <3

“Oh, right -- happy birthday,” Arthur said casually, and took a sip of coffee.

Eames coughed, startled. “How did you--”

Arthur just shrugged, and shook his head. “I got you a present,” he said, setting down his cup and picking up his croissant.

“Oh, indeed.” Eames drank his tea and settled back into his rather uncomfortable cafe chair again.

“Yeah. I put it in a safe.” Arthur sat back, chewing his croissant with that effortless way he had, as if this were a photoshoot. The knot of his tie was crooked just so, his sleeves rolled up just rakishly enough.

Eames sighed. “Let me guess -- I need to crack the safe to get it.”

Arthur smiled at him, dimples creasing his cheeks in the Manhattan morning light, which set off his skin perfectly, lovely bastard that he was. Arthur nodded. “Shouldn’t be a problem for you.”

“Of course not, but how totally ridiculous of you. Whoever heard of doing such a thing,” Eames scoffed, secretly delighted, as well as chagrined that he hadn’t thought of this before. Arthur’s birthday was only about a month off, not that Arthur knew Eames knew that. Or perhaps he did, but no matter. Eames was sure he had time to think of a way to outdo him.

“It’s a pretty nice safe,” Arthur commented, ignoring his tone. Eames’ fingers twitched just thinking about it.

That afternoon, in Arthur’s penthouse flat, Eames set to work with his safe-cracking things, sitting in Arthur’s walk-in closet in front of his watch safe.

Eames adored safe-cracking, and Arthur knew it. Although, technically, this was lock manipulation; he wasn’t about to destroy Arthur’s safe via his usual means. He loved the way the pieces started to fall together the more he figured out, the closer he got to getting the safe open. It was all immensely satisfying, even when applied to nothing more than Arthur’s watch safe. Besides, he was awfully curious as to what his gift could possibly be.

Eames listened closely to the lock as he turned the dial, to suss out its components. He made graphs of the possible combinations. It was so absorbing that he didn’t notice Arthur’s arrival in the closet until he cleared his throat.

Arthur, smiling, handed him one of the two teacups he was holding. “Cheers,” Eames said, taking a sip and returning to his task. Arthur watched for a while, then left, with a soft chuckle announcing his departure.

Several hours after he’d sat down, Eames began trying combinations.

The last one he tried was, of course, the correct one. As he felt the last notch inside the lock align with the others, he couldn’t keep himself from saying “Aha.”

He opened the door, holding his breath, and was surprised to see -- nothing.

“...Arthur,” he called after a moment, “there’s nothing in here.”

Arthur took his sweet time strolling back to the closet, smiling smugly, hands in his pockets. He stopped, looking down at the safe. “Oh, right,” he remarked.

“‘Oh, right’ what?” Eames sat perfectly still and glared at Arthur.

Arthur shrugged, casual as you please. “Sorry. It’s not in there. Your gift is a blowjob.”

“My gift is a -- Arthur. I spent all afternoon with this safe.”

“You had a good time, didn’t you?”

“That’s hardly the point.”

Arthur held out a hand and pulled Eames to his feet. Arthur smiled then, and dropped to his knees with effortless grace. He eased down Eames’ flies, and pulled down his underwear, nuzzling his cock and kissing it. In the process, Eames got fully hard with unsurprising speed.

“Well, all right, I suppose this is acceptable,” Eames said, blinking.

“‘Acceptable.’” Arthur took him in his mouth.

“More than,” Eames managed to say, cupping the back of Arthur’s head.

Arthur drew off, slowly, and looked up at him. “Happy birthday, Eames,” he said, and proceeded to give Eames the best blowjob he’d ever had in a closet -- all right, the best he’d had out of a closet as well.


End file.
